Men-Nefer
Men-Nefer is a mission found in . If the option to display classical city names is chosen, this city is called Memphis. Briefing Goals * Population: 1500 * Culture: 15 * Prosperity: 20 * Kingdom: 40 * Monument: 9 (1 Small Mastaba) Summary In this mission, you are constructing a capital city for Egypt and learn how to build a monument and trade with your neighbours. At this point, you should know how to construct a city. Place down some housing and provide it with the required items, including Chickpeas, Pottery and Beer, as well as access to entertainment, religion and health buildings to ensure that your housing reaches the required "immediate goal" of some Spacious Apartments. You'll have to place a Courthouse to ensure that the houses evolve. Early on, you may have trouble with unemployment. Don't worry about this: additional buildings will become available for you to reduce this, but keep the city small before trying to grow it too fast. At this point, you can't make money and must rely on taxation and possible bailout funds to keep yourself from going into debt. Once some houses have evolved to the required level, you'll get access to Educational buildings and a new industry, which will serve as your only money maker: Papyrus. Build two Reed Gatherers and at least six Papyrus Makers to produce large amounts of Papyrus. This is needed to staff Scribal Schools, which will evolve your housing and produce access to Education for the people of the city. Once some Papyrus has stockpiled in a Storage Yard, you'll be able to begin trading with the world and can begin on the basic Small Mastaba that you need to construct. Trading works like this: if a city is flying a flag, then it can trade; if the city is muted and not flying a flag, then they are not able to open trade relations. You will find that many missions will have events that open more trade routes, so always take note of the cities you can trade with at the start and see what you can access. As this is the first mission involving trade, it is very simple: Nekhen will buy all the Papyrus you make, which is needed to make money. The Bricks required for the Mastana can only be imported from Perwadjyt and it's fairly expensive. If you are low on money, focus on just exporting as much Papyrus as you can until you have a surplus profit. The mission also introduces city requests for the first time. The other cities of the empire will request Papyrus (and rarely Beer) from you: complying on time will increase trading quotas for Papyrus to Nekhen, allowing more to be sold and they may grant gifts of bricks to assist in building the monument. Once some bricks have been stored in a Storage Yard, begin building the monument. Bricklayer Guilds are required to lay the bricks on the monument and Work Camps are required to haul the bricks from the Storage Yard to the monument. Monuments require a certain number of materials overall to be completed and these are completed in stages. If monument construction is progressing slowly, build additional Work Camps and import more bricks at a time so that supplies don't run out. You need 10,400 bricks to complete this monument and should not have too much issue in procuring them. When the monument is complete, you should be closing on the other goals to complete the mission and the capital city of Egypt! Trivia * There is a small area just below the flood plain where a single Meadow Farm can be placed. This is likely a map design error, as Meadow Farming does not become available until Saqqara. 05